My School is Lord of the Flies Group Kinda'
by romulus-girl
Summary: This is a school project, for Lord of the Flies. My school is stuck on an island. Mosly the plane ride in actuality. Farely terrible. Rated for swaring.


I don't own Lord of the Flies, n ot that it's mentioned much in here... at all. I also don't own these people, 'cause if I did... well, lets just say slaves are illegal in America.

A.N.- This is my school some of us on an island. This is a school project, so... don't laugh, please.

Miranda Cobb Anthony Roy Mark H-something Katie C-P Lucas McCabe Brad Champagne John Champagne Angelica Navez Sarah M. Laura Hoffman Beth Something Michael Gregiore Adam LeBow Cassie Lacroix Adam Atherton Ryan-the-New-Kid Alex Puliot Patrick Bolton Dustin Coutcher Jackie Koon Justin Hawks Piolot Samantha George (the chaperone)

Day 1:

Candia Moore's seventh and eighth grades set off on a trip to Japan. No one was quite sure why. Two jets were chartered. That was also a mystery as to how it came to be. A group of nineteen students and a chaperone are on the smaller of the two planes. No teachers. The seats are arranged in clusters of six, three facing another group of three.

Focus in on a group of three boys and a girl. They are dressed all in dark cloths. The shorter two boys and the girl are blond. The taller boy is tan and has darker hair. He is wearing a hat backwards.

Adam L: This trip sucks.

Michael: Yeah right! This rocks! Two weeks away from home!

Miranda: You brought your PSP and your DS and a million games, I'm guessing.

Michael: Well, duh. If I was going to Japan with out anything fun I would be pulling an Adam. Whining.

Justin: Shut up. I'm watching Naruto.

Miranda: Oh, SWEET! Push over. Let me see!

Justin: What ever.

Adam L: Mike. Give me your PSP. I wanna' watch Family Guy.

Michael: Fine.

Fade out to a new group of people. Five boys. They all look rather like they should be riding skateboards. Fade to another group of people. They are deep in a conversation that we don't hear. There are 3 girls and 2 boys. Fade to a fourth group, two girls, and two boys. A sixth group of two girls is also there.

Go to the skater-looking group

Adam A: What cool actually happened in Japan? I don't get why we're going there.

Brad: It's supposed to be a 'fun and educational experience'. At least that's what the paper said.

Ryan: What ever. The school just wanted to make some cash.

Move to the first group

Justin: Oh, great. The video's out. That's just great!

Miranda: Calm down. It's not the end of the world.

Justin: Yes, it is. I am going to die of boredom.

Miranda: Yeah…. That's likely.

Pilot (Over a loud speaker): Ladies and gentlemen. This is your pilot.

Adam L: No dip.

Pilot: We will be experiencing some slight turbulence shortly. Please buckle your seat belts and secure any and all belongings. Don't worry about a thing, this is just a ruff patch that will be over shortly.

Michael: Oh, great. This is just great.

Miranda: Quit whining. It's just turbulence.

Michael: Just turbulence? That's SO calming.

Justin: Stop being a little girl, Mike.

Adam L: If you're gonna' barf….

Miranda: Barf that way.

Plane experiences massive turbulence. Turn to group of guys that look like skaters.

Adam A: Oh S#T! I thought he said SLIGHT!!

Brad: No CRAP!! This Does NOT qualify as SLIGHT!!

Turn to group with 3 girls and 2 boy.

Katie: This is WACKED!!

Lucas: No CRAP!! I think I'm gonna' BARF!!

Alex: Then barf on Jackie.

Jackie: Heck no! Barf on Katie!

Plane starts to move downwards at an alarming rate. Turn to group with Miranda, Adam L, Michael and Justin.

Miranda: Oh M&R F&KER!! THIS IS NOT SLIGHT TURBULENCE!!

Ms. George: Watch your mouth!! Don't you teenagers have ANY manners?!

Michael: H3!L NO WE DON'T!!

Adam L: HA! YEAH! IN YOUR FACE!! (Z snaps, and acts like a prepy girl.)

Justin: That was REALLY, REALLY gay, Adam.

Adam L: So what?

Ms. George: Please hold you comments on other students' sexuality to your self.

Justin: Please hold you comments about anything to YOURSELF, women!!

John, looks over, and laughs as the chaperones face turns an odd shade of red.

John: Nice, Justin.

Lucas looks over at the commotion.

Lucas: You people have really bad mouths.

Adam L: No, sh!t, Sherlock.

Miranda rolls eyes and sticks I-Pod headphones into her ears.

Move to group with Lucas. Katie C-P is holding a brown paper bag.

Katie: I think I'm gonna' barf.

Jackie: Oh, don't mention that Katie.

Patrick's face is in another brown bag. He makes puking noises

Alex: Oh, gross, Pat.

Patrick: Pulls face out of bag and smirks. Fooled ya', suckers.

Move to John, Sarah, Angelica and Anthony. They all look queasy and are not speaking. Move to skater looking boys. They are the same as the aforementioned group.

Pilot: Over loud speaker. This is your pilot, speaking. The plane has been struck by lightning. We are going down. Please remain calm…. Oh, what am I saying? WE"RE ALL GONNA' DIE!! PANICK!! TAKE OFF YOUR SEAT BELTS AND GRAB A LIFE JACKET. Intercom goes off and screams like a little girl escape the "sound-poof" door to the pilot's chamber.

Sarah M: This is NOT cool.

Every one screams and rushes about. Plane drops rapidly torward the ocean.

Ms. George: OMG!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! BUT IT'S HAPPENING ANYWAY!! She falls to her knees between two seats, sobbing and praying.

The plane hits a large bump, and is pushed over closer to a piece of land. It is at an incredably low altitude, and crashes into the water. every one screams and gets to their feet. Ms. George is stuck between the two seats. All kids escape the from the plane, from a door. Jackie and Michael stay and try to help her out. They can't.

Ms. George: Kids, just get your selves out'a here. Leave me.

Mikeal: Okay, lets go Jackie.

Jackie: Okay. Thank you, ma'am.

They leave. Watch plane. It sinks. All of the kids swim to the shore.

Adam L: Oh, Fuck.

Mark: You can say that again.

Adam L: Oh, fuck.

Sarah: What are we gonna' do?

Angelica: Die. Slowly.

Miranda: Yup. Pretty much. We're kinda... really screwed.

Justin: Death seems unavoidable, now.

Adam A: Yeah. This really sucks.

Ryan: I think we can... survive.

Miranda: Yeah. And just prolong the suffering.

Brad: Knife-shirt girl. Shut it. Not every one is totally depressive, like you are. We're FREE. No RULES.

Anthony: Yeah. We're in charge of ourselves.

Laura: Yeah. Exactly. Thats what we're going to die of.

Beth: Ummm... I think we hould TRY to live...

John: YEAH BABY!! Lets GO!!

Katie: I'm cold.

Miranda: Yeah. Me too.

Cassie: Yeah. So am I.

Patrick: Anyone got a lighter, or something?

Mark: I have some matches. I remembered my emergancy safety survival kit.

Patrick: ...

Miranda: No coment. Just give me those damn babies! Reaches over and grabs matchbox out of Mark's hand.

Mark: Hey...

Miranda: Mike, Adam, can you go find some drift wood, nice, dry stuff? You too, Justin.

Mike, Adam: Fine, biotch.

Justin: What ever.

Miranda: Thanks. Your the best.

Katie: Wow. That was impressive.

Jackie: Yeah. Never labbled you as the bossy type, Miranda.

Miranda: I just hope they bring back wood.

five minutes pass. The three boys come back, each with an arm-full of wood.

Sarah: Sweet.

Cassie: Now, how do we get this going?

Adam A: Umm... Mark, this ones for you.

Mark aranges wood in a tee-pee shape and strikes a match. He lights the wood on fire.

Beth: Awsome.

Every one sits by the fire, in siolence. Some people drift off to sleep.

Miranda: I'm SO glad my I-Pod was in it's water-proof case. Pulls out her blue I-Pod Nano.

Justin: I don't have an I-Pod. Miranda hands him an ear bud. Thanks.

Camara turns to look around the fire. Most people are in small groups, asleep. the few remaining people that are awake sit or lay down, silently watching the fire.

Lights dim, and everything but the fre goes black. Lights come back, and it is early morning. Every one is asleep and the fire is just a pile of red coals. Anthony wakes up. He goes to Angelica and pokes her.

Anthony: Wakey-wakey, sleepy head!

Angelica: Screw you. It's too early.She gets up, slowly and grogily any way.

The rest of the people wake up.

Mikeal: Oh, sweet! First day of freedom!

Adam: HELL YES!! LETS GO!!

Mark: No way! We have to send out a search party, before any one goes any where.

Adam: I allect Mark.

Dustin: Make Brad go.

Brad: No way. Too early to do anything.

Sarah: Shut it, Brad, you're going.

Brad: Fine... But Johnny has to come, too.

John: Sweet!

They leave down the beach.

Jackie: I'm going to go fruit searching.

Katie: OH!! SWEET!! I'M COMING TOO!!

Alex: So will I. Lets go.

They leave torward the forest.

Justin: I'm going... swimming.

He heads torward the water and the rest of the boys fallow him. Beth and Laura head torward a mound of rocks. Only Sarah, Miranda, Cassie and Angelica are left.

Angelica: I'm bored.

Cassie, Sarah and Miranda: Me too.

Time passess. Mark and the exploration group are back. Jackie's fruit hunting group is too. They are all by a fire eating bananas and other fruit and taking.

John: It was so cool...

Brad: There were these huge rocks...

Mark: It was insane!

Sarah: The setting wasn't the only insane thing.

Others laugh. The three boys keep talking.

Time passess. All the people are dirty. Most boys wear only pants or boxers. Girls go fully clothed. Every one looks tired and slightly resigned.

Adam A: It's been three weeks. No body's come to get us yet.

Angelica and Sarah, who were out gathering friut, come back. Sarah looks thrilled.

Anthony: Why are you so happy?

Sarah: 'Cause we're going home.

Entire group, other than Angelica and Sarah: WHAT!! HOW??

Sarah: My cell got crevice. Someone is coming to get us, soon.

A helicopter heads looms over head. A later drops down from the chopper. A voice booms from a loud speaker.

Voice: Climb up the later, children. And NO PUSHING. You'll all get to come up, in your own time.


End file.
